The Immortal Stone
by CocoDonahue
Summary: This story take place in the second book because Yuki Donahue, OC, isn't really noticed in the fist book. Watch as dark secrets, deep love, humor and mystery's unfold as Yuki and her new friends set out on an adventure to stop a evil man who want to us the Immortal Stone to revive the Dark Lord. Strange parings, some boy on boy, maybe small sex. Naruto characters and others added.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

prolog

_' This house is so lonely. ' _Dumbledore thought as he sat in his dinning room, eating dinner all alone. _' I mean I'm used to it but it doesn't mean I like it anymore then the next guy. Oh I wish I wasn't so _

_lonely. ' _ He sighed a big sad sigh. As he toke another bight of his pea soup there was a nock at the door. He put the spoon down and got up with a small screech. As he walked to the door he thought _ ' Who could it be at this hour and in this affoule weather. ' _ It had be begoin to rain a few hours back, and now as he open his front door he could clearly hear the thunder. As he looked around supprised to see that no one was out side or so he thought. Right before he was about to close the door when a big clap of lighting lite the hole front yard and his porch and after the thunder sounded he heard a small cry. When he looked down he saw a small box, no bigger then a welcome mat. As Dumbledore picked up the box that was know crying very loudly. He quickly walked to he's dinning room and set the box on the table. As he opened the box he was shocked at what he saw in the box. There in the middle of the box was a house elf that was trying to comfort a small bundle of blankets. The house elf looked up from what she was doing and greeted Dumbledore " Hello, Mr. Dumbledore I am the house elf of the Donahue family. My name is Elamental but you can call me El for short. " Before Dumbledore could reply El reached into her shirt that was a little to big for her and pulled out a involpe that was addressed to him, and handed it to the speechless Dumbledore.

Dumbledore tock the letter out of El's hand and willy opening the letter he thought _' I wonder if this has to do with the Dark Lord? ' _ Dumbledore looked at the letter, his eyes quickly scanned the letter. Sitting down he read the letter ones more but this time out loud to see if his eyes and mind where playing trick's on him.

" _' Dear Albuse Dumbledore _

_I know this is bit of a big request but I must ask it of you. The Dork Lord has sent Death Eater's to come take are baby girl away and kill us. You see the Dark Lord has found out that Yuki, my little girl and the one in the box's, has the power to use magic with out a wand and she has the immortal stone sealed inside her. So she has the eleven marks of the nameless one. ' _ " At this he put the paper down. A shuffling in the box drow his attenchen.

" Elament, is what the letter said true? " Dumbledore asked but already knowing the answer.

" Yes, it is. All of it is true. Even the stuff about the Potter's, Battlen's, and Rolegulf's. That is just the people that we... I mean I know of so far. " Small tears started to well at the corners of her eyes. " Will you take her in. I beg of you please do. You wont even have to lift a finger. I do all of the work myself. And. " Dumbledore introupted her by asking " Has the first make of the nameless one appeared yet? " El seemed to been token aback. But once she found her words aging she nodded and said " Yes, one appeared the day she was born. "

" Where on her body is the crest that shows she has been chosen by the nameless one? " Dumbledore asked think to himself _' It will be easyer if the crest is in a place where her clothes can hind it. ' _

" The crest is on her right eye, sir. And the first mark that appeared was a scorpen and it is on her left ankle. " She add the last part like she new what he was going to ask next. Before he could think even a single thought El said in a very hopeful tone. " I don't mean to sound rude but are you going to take us in. I prey that you so do. " Dumbledore just look at a little shocked at her sudden out burst but then smiled a very heart warming smile and nodded his head. El seeing this answer was over wellmed with happnes and as tears ran down her face as she reptedly thank him and told him how greatful she was.

That is how Yuki became to live with Dumbledore and how Dumbledore becomes her grandfather/graden.

I hope you like this chapter. I really sorry if you where reading The Untold Story. My sister thought it would be funny to dielet the story and all the chapter that I saved.

Any way PLEASE give me some feedback. And the next chapter might take awhile I going camping.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

' Look at that, its not even the first day of school and Harry is _already_ getting into trouble. ' Yuki thought to herself as she unpacked her few items that she brought with her from her grandpa's, the

headmaster Albus Dumbledor, house. Her room was a small bedroom that she shared with no one exapt for her cat named Green, for his green fur and El, the house elf that has took'n care of her sence birth. The room was on the 5th floor and was close to Dumbledor's rooms. ' **I'm so happy that grandpa gave me this room. Those Slytherin's make me want to puke. Draco mostly**.' Yuki grumbled under her breath. Grrrrrr! Yuki's stomach growled at her. " Is it already dinner time. " She glanced at the clock " Yes and if I don't want to miss it I better get a move on. Dinner is almost over. " Yuki said will putting the last of her books, that the libain let her have, away. She left her room and headed for the Great Hall.

As she was walking down the coridore she pasted two 5th years students, that belonged to Hufflepuff, they had a strange look in their eyes that said ' _who is she?_ ' or ' _what year is she from? _' For this she gave them a one eyed glare. The other eye had an eye patch on it to hide the crest of the Nameless one. ' _Thats weird. Normaly people don't notice me. So why are the now._ _Am i not wearing my nylons?_ ' Yuki thought while looking down at her legs. ' _No I'm wearing those. Maybe my hair._ ' She grabbed a lock of her wavy silver hair and twisted it in between her pointer and middle finger. " Whatever. " She said aloud will rounding a corner. Once rounded she bumped into a brode and hard chest and landed on her rear end with a thud. " Ow! " Yuki cried out in pain while rubbing her brused bottom. " Oh, sorry 'bout that, didn't see you there. " A boy said while giving Yuki a hand up. Will being poled up Yuki quickly looked him up and down. He had bowl like black hair, big black eyes with the bottom lashes being the only ones visibly clear, he had very bushy brows and a big goofy grin. She instantly reconized him as Rock Lee, 2nd year in Gryffindor. Yuki put a fake smile on " Oh its not your falt, Its mine. I should of been paying attenchen to my surrondings. " Rock Lee let go of her hand and asked almost hesantly " So... Are you a first year, or a transfer student ? " He still had that goofy grin. " Im a second year, and no I'm not a transfer student. " irritaion was starting to take a hold of Yuki and she didn't now how much longer she could keep her smile. " Funny you would thing I wou- " " Yo Lee! Do you want to walk to the dorms with us? Uh. Ohhhh, Who is this? " Rock Lee was rudely intrupted by Deidara, a third year in Gryffindor who was always getting into trouble for blowing up things, he had long, really long blond hair that was in a ponytail or at least most of it, the rest was in his face covering is right eye, he had big ice blue eyes, a strong jaw and very light tanned skin, and the two Weasly twins, Fred and George, also third years in Gryffindor, they both had short red hair, green eyes and devilish smile's. Yuki gave a questioning look at Deidara who had now stopped along side Lee. " Aren't you going to miss dinner though? " " Nope. Dinner ended a long time ago. " " Oh that's just wonderful. Oh gods I feel stupid. " Yuki scolded her self. " Well it was nice running into Lee, Deidara, Fred, George. I hope we meet again.

All four of them watched as Yuki ran down the hall and disappered behind the corner. Anger pictures on the wall telling her to 'slow down' and ' watch your language young lady '.

" Who was she? " Deidara asked with no less confusion then the rest of them. " No clue. best we get on are way. " George said will breaking the weary silence. " Whatever. I have a feeling this not the last we'll see her. lets go. " Rock Lee, Deidara, Fred and George all turned on their heals and headed of to the Gryffindor's dorms.

Making a right turn, Yuki found herself out side of the stairwells leading to Dumbledors office. " Lemon Drops " She breathlessly said. The door opened and she walked in. With out even waiting for the doors to close, she ran up the stairwell. ' _Oh I really hope grandpa is in his office. I have so many questions for his such as why is everyone noticing me now. _' " Grandpa we need to talk. Now! " Yuki shouted as she bursted through the door to his office.

TBC

Sorry it tuck me so long school stared and my life's been very eventful. but anyway I hope you enjoy.

MelissaKatherine:I know all my language art teachers said that to. and the first chapter was a rushed chapter but this chapter I tuck the time wrote a first draft to it. So I hope you really like this one.

and I will try to get the third chapter in by the end of the next week but if i don' then the end of the first week of october. And Thanks for the advise. and the only reason she has the same last name as me is because it means dark warrior and you'll understand why thats important later on in the story if you read on.

Koryandrs: Thanks for the advise I do try and as I told MalissaKatherine my language art teachers say. And I'll try not make my OC a mary sue.


End file.
